Authentication over a short range wireless transmission is becoming commonplace in many aspects of mobile devices. One area includes mobile payment support, which is an increasingly expected feature for current smart phones (e.g., Apple Pay,™ Samsung Pay,™ Android Pay,™ etc.). The mobile payment support may utilize wireless transmission of payment information to a point of sale (POS) terminal. Such transmissions may prematurely activate and time out without the authentication being completed. Additionally, short range wireless transmissions often involve the transmission of important information that is desirably transmitted securely (e.g., such as credit card information).